Parallels
by Darklight Dragons
Summary: Each story has its parallels. Their story is familiar, and has been done many times before. They've met, in so many different circumstances, in so many different universes and dimensions. A compilation of absurd stories that have absolutely nothing in common expect that they're in it. As per usual.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all, which, let me tell you, sucks.

Just a compilation of absurd plots that have no real development and connection to each other that exist in different dimensions in a parallel universe.

~Darklight Dragons

* * *

><p><strong>Expected to Happen<br>**

It was one of those 'expected to happen' things. He was Jack Frost (Ice blue eyes, silver blonde hair, completely gorgeous), heir to the throne of Arendelle, and she was Rapunzel (Beautiful, long blonde hair, green eyes, and one of the most charming personalities), princess of the neighboring country of Corona. It was never formally addressed, but everyone assumed. So, when the engagement was announced, no one was surprised.

The engagement was 3 weeks off, and the Royal Frost family was visiting Corona, where the wedding would be held. Jack and Rapunzel had been childhood friends, and were no strangers to the concept of getting married to each other; so the atmosphere of the Royal Palace was comfortable, after all, this was one of those 'expected to happen' things.

But all that was completely disrupted when Jack took a stroll around town, and bumped into the little village celebrity, Anna. Anna was a wild child, completely out of control. She could often be found disrupting common peace, romancing anyone who came along, and just plain acts of pure silliness. She did this all with her best friend, Olaf. Olaf was just as mischievous as Anna, wrapping people up in random hugs or brandishing a carrot sword and threatening to duel people. Jack was somehow (He could never remember how he was exactly dragged into the scheme) caught in the middle of Anna's plan, and was left with a severe warning from the country's guards (who never fully realized Jack was the Crown Prince. Maybe it was the way he had gotten ink splashed on his hair, dying it black or maybe it was that his fancy clothes were shredded) and a chortling Anna and Olaf.

Begging their new best friend to come along to dinner, the duo (still not a clue that he was the Prince. Did the name Jack mean nothing around here?) dragged Jack back home. There, Jack met Elsa, Anna's older sister, who a small bakery at the edge of town, barely scraping out a living. She was so, real, and it came as a huge shock to Jack. He was always around higher-class women, who, most importantly, knew how to put up an act. Elsa didn't hide a single thing. She was an open book; every emotion was clearly visible through either her eyes, posture, or facial expression.

Jack stayed overnight, completely intrigued with this abnormal family (Apparently, Elsa and Anna's parents had been wealthy merchants who died out sea, drowning the family fortune. With what was left, Elsa had started the bakery, trying to survive in the harsh reality). He ignored his better judgement that yelled at him about his princely duties and the calls of the wedding, and spent his days fooling around with Elsa, Anna, and Olaf, living a life he never dreamed, full of adventure and fun. He spent 2 weeks (The Crown Prince had gone missing! Kidnappers, perhaps?), hiding away in their humble abode baking with Elsa and pranking with Anna and Olaf.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you hide her away from the harsh reality?" Jack asked her one night, frosting a pastry. <em>

_Elsa stopped mixing for a moment, like a breath, then continued. "You're talking about Anna."_

_He nodded. "You let her fool around with Olaf, buying some of the most useless things, and wasting away her days, while you are left to try an survive on your own."_

_"She's not wasting away her days!" Elsa defended, "She's having fun, living her action-packed life. Anna doesn't need the stress and worry that comes with reality. Let her prance around in her fantasy; She will undoubtedly break if she had to deal with, this." She gestured around at the bakery. "Besides, Olaf will protect her. He always does. He's good for her."_

_Jack set down his knife. "Elsa, you don't have to face this world alone." _

_"No, that's where you're wrong, Jack. I do." She smiled, seeing his angered expression, "But don't worry about me. I've been doing this all my life."_

_"Let me help you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, laying his face between her shoulder blades. _

_She stiffened slightly, "Jack." _

_"Elsa." He mimicked her tone. _

_She sighed, setting down the mixing bowl, and turned to face him. "Look, you and I know-"  
><em>

_They never got around to talking about what they both knew, because Jack pressed his lips to hers, and the cruel world faded away into one of peacefulness and bliss. _

* * *

><p>But happiness has it's rough patches.<p>

Jack and Elsa fought (Though they were never officially together; Jack was engaged for god's sake!), and he left, returning to the palace; the wedding scheduled for the next day.

* * *

><p><em>"You! You're the Crown Prince!" Elsa cried.<em>

_"Elsa, please, let me explain!" Jack begged. He had to make her understand; he didn't love Rapunzel like he loved her._

_"No! You lead me on! Let me help you," She snarled, copying him, "You dirty lying cheater! How dare you!"  
><em>

_"No, it's not like that!" He started._

_"Then what is it like? Tell me Jack!" She demanded. _

_"I... uh..." Jack fumbled for his words. When he needed them most, they failed him. He watched horrified as the glimmer died in Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. She sank down at the table, lifeless and dull.  
><em>

_"Leave and don't come back." _

_"What?!" He cried, "No Elsa! Please you have to-"_

_"Make this easy, Jack. Just leave, and don't come back. I won't speak of this, neither will Anna and Olaf. Marry Rapunzel, because it's expected right? That's how it's suppose to be. So go." She said all this without looking at him; she knew if she did, if she saw his stricken face, she would collapse and beg him to stay.  
><em>

_She heard to door slam shut, and a howl of pain and grief that followed. Was that from her? Had she opened her mouth? She felt the tears slide down and a sob escaped. She clutched her chest, as if she could feel her heart breaking. Love wasn't supposed to tear you in two. _

_Damn this world. _

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding was unusually bright and sunny, as if the day was blessed by Heaven itself.<p>

Jack straightened his tie, frowning to himself. He looked good, but his mind was far away from his room. In in his mind, he replayed the horrible fight he had with Elsa. The second he had slammed the door, a howl of pain had tore through him. But today, he would forget all of this. Today, he married his best friend. So why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

><p><em>"Jackie, darling, is everything okay?" His mother asked him, her tone worried. "Why won't you tell us what happened?"<br>_

_Jack smiled, trying to reassure her. "Mother, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just needed to get away for a bit."_

_His mother touched his arm lightly, her brow creased with worry. "Sweetheart, I know this is hard. But Arendelle needs this marriage. You know that-"_

_"A prince's duty is for to his country." Jack finished for her. "I know."_

_The Queen of Arendelle smiled, and for once Jack realized just how old she was getting. His mother was no longer the spry woman she had been 20 years ago. She was climbing up there in years and her health had been slowly declining. "Honey, We're so proud of you and everything you've done. As much as Arendelle needs this wedding, if this is something you don't want to do, then please say so."_

_He hesitated, then shook his head. "No Mother, I'm ready for this." I need this, he thought silently.  
><em>

* * *

><p>He stood at the altar, beaming at Rapunzel, who looked beautiful walking down the aisle, her golden hair trailing behind her.<p>

She joined him, and the priest began their vows. Jack stood holding her hands, smiling at her. _We need this._

The ceremony continued to drag on for what seemed like forever. Jack's gaze finally slipped from the Princess of Corona, and landed on his parents. They sat together, his mother whispering something to his father. From years of experience, Jack could see past his father's cold blue eyes (That's where Jack's were from) to see the adoring look that his father gave his mother. 23 years and nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><em>A 16 year old Jack Frost sat next to a 14 year old Rapunzel. She was flipping through her childhood storybook. Jack thought this was ridiculous of course. Why read about princesses and princes when you lived it? <em>

_She sighed, her green eyes fluttering as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I want a love story like this. Like your parents." She added as an afterthought. _

_Jack gave a laugh. "Yeah, my parent's were pretty lucky with their engagement, weren't they?" _

_It was common knowledge that the Queen and King of Arendelle love story was one to be admired. The King had originally been engaged to the Queen's older sister. They had meet during the engagement party, and the King fell heads over heels, for the younger sister. He was a ego-centered 27 year old while she was a innocent 21. Then, as a twist of fate would have it, the Queen's older sister died in a horrible horse-riding accident. The King then married the Queen and the rest was history.  
><em>

_"Do you think we'll be that lucky?" She asked. _

_Jack smiled reassuringly. "We will."_

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Jack!" Anna called, from outside.<em>

_"Slow poke!" Olaf added.  
><em>

_"I'm coming!" Jack replied, rolling his eyes. He glanced back at Elsa. "You sure you're going to be okay?" _

_She grinned. "I'll be fine. Just go and have fun ice skating!" She laughed, pushing him out the door. _

_"I don't even understand how there's a frozen pond during summer." Jack mumbled. _

_Elsa shook her head. "That's a mystery for sure." She giggled with a twinkle in her eye.  
><em>

_Her platinum blonde hair was up in a messy braid, her bangs falling in her face. Her apron was dusted with flour and her face was coated with it. But looking at her now, Jack had never seen anything so amazing.  
><em>

_"We'll be back in a couple of hours!" Anna waved goodbye, dashing off, yanking Olaf and Jack with her._

* * *

><p>"Do you, Rapunzel, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"<p>

The Princess locked eyes with Jack, a silent conversation between their eyes.

_You don't want to do this, do you?_ She asked.

_Do_ _you?_

_It doesn't feel right.._

_But it's expected. _He finished for her.

_I love you Jack. But not like this._

He smiled at her, a heavy weight lifting from his chest._ I love you Rapunzel. _

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" Anna asked her sister, "Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

Elsa stared blankly at the wall. She sank in and out of consciousness, barely hearing Anna's concern. Thoughts of Jack mixed with anger swirled around in her head, as they had been for days.

What happened to happily ever after? Where was hers?

Anna sighed, pushing back her chair and striding over to talk to Olaf. The duo had given up their freedom to run the shop, since Elsa had closed down and became a mute.

Olaf was pulling out fresh cinnamon rolls. "Any better?" He asked her.

Anna shook her head. "She's still depressed. I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed. "Elsa's not supposed to be the one that breaks first! She's the rock, not the crumbling sand!"

He pulled her in fro a hug. "Easy Anna." He soothed, rubbing her shoulder. "She'll come back. Just give her some time."

"Damn Jack!" Anna sobbed into his shoulder.

Damn Jack indeed, Olaf thought to himself.

If that bastard had the nerve to come back around here...

* * *

><p>Jack stood outside the bakery, indecision weighing heavily on him. Should he enter?<p>

Breathe out, he told himself. And just go.

The door jingled as he entered.

* * *

><p>Olaf was busy with the baguettes, and heard the door jingle merrily.<p>

"Good afternoon!" He called, still not turning around. "I'll be with you momentarily!"

"That's fine, just stay where you are." Came a all to familiar voice.

Olaf's fist came down on the perfect bread.

"Jack." His voice low and dangerous. Whipping around, he glared at the Crown Prince."You better have a damn good reason to be here."

"I want to see her." Jack pleaded.

He laughed, but it lacked humor. "And what makes you think she wants to see you? You broke her, Jack. She's crushed." He spit.

The prince winced. "I know. But I'm here to fix this. I created this mess, and I'm going to fix it." He protested.

Olaf frowned. "No. Get out."

"I'm not married." Jack murmured.

"Sorry?"

"I'm not married." He held up his left hand, which was free of a ring.

"What happened?"

Jack gave a slight shrug. "It was a mutual decision. Our parents were furious." He said, nonchalantly.

Olaf cracked a small smile. "I'm sure."

"My mom knew though. She knew I wasn't going to marry Rapunzel. Something changed after I came back, and she knew it."

* * *

><p>"Elsa." His voice cut through her daze. What was he doing here?!<p>

She turned, her blue eyes wide with shock. "Jack.."

He took her hands in his, placing a chaste kiss on them. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" She choked out. She tried to muster up the anger and pain that he caused her; to scream and kick at him, roar at him to leave her be, but looking into his eyes and seeing the remorse, she couldn't do it.

"I'm not married." He whispered.

She looked down at his left hand. No ring. Her gaze flickered back to his. He called off the wedding, for her?

"You.."

Jack smiled at her. "I love you Elsa, you must know that. Those 2 weeks were the best of my life. I love you so much, it hurts my heart when I'm away from you. I had nightmares every night before that blasted wedding- I would wake up drowning in my sweat because it wasn't you I was marrying. Then when Rapunzel walked down that aisle, it felt so wrong that it wasn't you. Please give me another chance. I know it was wrong not to tell you I was the Crown Prince of Arendelle, but then this beautiful dream with you would be over, and that was the last thing I wanted."

Elsa had started crying somewhere in the middle of his speech.

Jack's hands cupped her face, caressing her cheeks and wiping away her tears. "If you'll have me, I'd love to stay. Forever."

* * *

><p>Jack Frost, Prince of Arendelle and Elsa, a mere baker, was certainly not one of those 'expected to happen' things.<p>

But then again, no one ever said that those 'expected to happen' things ever worked out, did they?


End file.
